warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schniefis beste Freundin
Kapitel 1 Langsam, zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, öffnete Schniefi ihre Augen und blinzelte ins helle Morgenlicht. "Du hast ja die Augen offen!!!" schnurrte Schniefis Mutter Regen und leckte ihr das Gesicht. Geschwister hatte Schniefi keine und ihr Vater war vor ihrer Geburt von Zweibeinern gefangen und weggebracht worden. Aber sie hatte ja ihre Mutter. Glücklich schnurrend drückte sie sich an Regens warmes Fell und schlief wieder ein. Am Nachmittag wachte sie wieder auf. Gähnend streckte sie sich und stand mit wackelnden Beinen auf. "Darf ich mal die Umgebung erkunden?" fragte sie neugierig." Na gut." antwortete ihre Mutter und sie gingen aus dem Schutz des hohlen Baum, in dem ihr Nest war. Schniefi staunte. So riesig hatte sie sich den Wald nicht vorgestellt. Aufgeregt hüpfe sie von einem Busch zum nächsten, dann sprang sie einem schön schillernden Schmetterling hinterher, der über sie hinweg flog. Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und sprang dann mit ihren kleinen Pfoten. Aber sie hatte noch nicht genug Kraft und verfehlte den Schmetterling um eine haares breite. Dafür stürzte sie Kopf über in eine Matschpfütze .Wild strammpelnd befreite sie sich aus dem Matsch. Sofort kam Regen angerannt und leckte ihn von oben bis unten ab und legte sich neben Schniefi, damit sie trocknen konnte. Schon bald wurde ihr wieder warm und sie schnurrte zufrieden. Bald sah sie ein kleines grünes Tier, was über den Boden kroch." Was ist das?" fragte sie Regen." Eine Raupe." noch bevor ihre Mutter geendet hatte, stürzte sie vor und zerquetschte sie. Kleine Bluttropfen spritzten von ihrer Pfote. "Ich hab sie erlegt!" jaulte sie triumphierend." Gut gemacht." schnurrte ihre Mutter. "Aus dir wird einmal eine großartige Jägerin werden. Aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal schlafen." "Aber ich..." ihr Protestieren wurde von einem lauten Gähnen unterbrochen. Erst jetzt merkte sie ,wie müde sie war. Nachdem sie noch etwas Milch getrunken hatte, schlief sie sofort todmüde ein. Der erste Tag außerhalb von ihrem Nest hatte sie erschöpft.... Schniefi wachte auf. Vom Eingang lief Wasser in den Bau .Jetzt regnete es schon seit zwei Tagen. Und langsam wurde ihr langweilig. Seit ihrem ersten Bauverlassen waren nun schon vier Tage vergangen. Sie war seit dem erst einmal wieder aus dem Bau gegangen. Und selbst da hatte sie nur bis kurz nach Sonnenhoch draußen bleiben dürfen, weil Regen gesagt hatte, dass die Mittagssonne zu heiß sei."Regen, darf ich endlich mal wieder raus?" fragte Schniefi hoffnungsvoll."Nein." sagte Regen ärgerlich" der Regen ist zu kalt für dich. Da wirst du nur krank." Dann schloss sie wieder die Augen und schlief weiter. Wütend riss Schniefi kleine Fetzen aus dem Nest und wartete und wartete und wartete und schließlich schlief er doch wieder ein. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, dämmerte es draußen bereits, doch es regnete nicht mehr." es hat aufgehört zu regnen". mit diesen Worten stürzte er aus dem Bau und sprang sofort in die nächste Pfütze. Langsam kam Regen aus dem Bau getrottet." Ach ist das schön schnurrte Schniefie fröhlich" Und bespritzte seine Mutter mit einer Ladung Wasser. Regen fauchte ärgerlich: " Lass den Unsinn....." Durch einen leichten Stups wurde Schniefi zu Sonnenhoch am nächsten Morgen geweckt."Es wird Zeit, dass du aufstehst." miaute Regen liebevoll und schleckte sie ab. Laut schnurrend drückte Schniefi seine Schnauze an die seiner Mutter ".Wieso hast du mich geweckt?" fragte Schniefi neugierig. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dich heute mal mit in den Wald nehme. Aufregung stieg in Schniefi auf und er sprang aus dem Nest. Bald hatten sie die Lichtung hinter sich gelassen und kamen zu einem riesengrossen Baum. "Duck dich!" flüsterte Regen. Verwirrt tat Schniefi was ihm seine Mutter gesagt hatte und drückte sich platt ins Gras. Mit dem Schwanz bedeutete Regen ,ihr liegen zu bleiben,.und schlich langsam vorwärts. Plötzlich stürzte sie vor. und tötete einen.Vogel ,der am Boden herum pickte ,mit einem schnellen Biss in den Hals. Dann ging sie mit dem toten Tier im Maul zurück zu Schniefi, der seine Mutter bewundernd anschaute." Toller Fang." sagte er mit Stolz in der Stimme." In 5 bis 6 Monden wirst du so etwas auch können." versprach Regen Schniefi. Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu zu ihrem Nest. Schniefi war glücklich und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag außerhalb des Lagers .... Es war jetzt schon mehr als ein Mond seit Schniefis Geburt vergangen. Er konnte sich immer weiter vom Lager entfernen und jeden Tag länger draußen spielen. Eines Tages war es dann so weit: "Komm mal her Schniefi." miaute Regen mit ernster Stimme. Schniefi kam. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht oder warum war Regen jetzt aufeinmal so ernst." Wir werden morgen den holen Baum verlassen und uns einen neuen Unterschlupf suchen." " Aber warum? Hier haben wir es doch gut." wiedersprach Schniefi." Viel Beute zu Essen, einen sicheren Unterschlupf zum schlafen und eine schöne Umgebung. "Darum geht es nicht." miaute Regen. "Wir sind nun mal Einzelläufer und Einzelläufer ziehen immer von einem Ort zum nächsten. Außerdem, wenn man zu lange am selben Ort lebt ,macht man Dachse, Füchse und Hunde auf sich aufmerksam und außerdem: So weit gehen wir ja auch nicht weg. Sicher wird dir das viel spass machen." Da war sich Schniefi nicht so sicher .Er lebte gern hier und würde seine alte Umgebung sicher vermissen. "Wann ziehen wir denn los?" "Gleich morgen früh .wir wollen ja bis zum Abend unser Ziel erreicht haben, oder?" Widerstrebend nickte Schniefi. Es war schon tief in der Nacht ,doch Schniefi konnte nicht einschlafen. Zu sehr beunruigte ihn der Gedanke an den nächsten Morgen. Er würde seinen alten schlaf Platz vermissen. Würden sie wirklich einen geeigneten Ort mit einem guten Schlafpltz und genug Beute finden? Kapitel 2 Früh am nächsten Morgen wurde Schniefi von Regen geweckt." Es ist soweit, wir solten uns auf den Weg machen." Nachdem Schniefi noch schnell etwas Milch getrunken hatte ,zogen sie los .Schniefi fühlte sich gar nicht wohl, als sie ihr altes Zuhause verließen. Gegen Mittag verließen sie den Wald und legten eine Pause ein. Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Schniefi ins Gras fallen ."Meine Beine tun weh." beklagte sie sich. " Nachher nehme ich dich auf den Rücken." versprach Regen ."Na gut ."stimmte Schniefi wenig begeistert zu, der lieber wieder zurückgegangen wäre. Doch da er wusste, dass er daran sowiso nichts ändern konnte ,legte er sich ins Gras für einen Mittagsschlaf. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er erst vor wenigen Augenblicken eingeschlafen,als ihn Regen abermals wach rüttelte.